therocketleagueworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokyo Ravers
The Tokyo Ravers are a professional Rocket League International team based in Tokyo, Japan. The Ravers play their home games at Neo Tokyo & Tokyo Underpass Stadiums. The Ravers' official colors are purple and light blue. The Ravers all-time record as of Season 29 is 767 - 287. Team Members The Tokyo Ravers usually rely on Bone Shaker, who is considered the best player in the league, who averages about 4-8 points per game. The team members are as listed: *Bone Shaker *Heater *Sundown *Wolfman From Seasons 1 - 5, Slider would play instead of Heater, however, in Season 6, for the first time since before the league began, Heater would play. Rivalrys The Tokyo Ravers have several rivalrys. Vancouver Guardians Week 19 matchup, the Tokyo Ravers at the Vancouver Guardians on October 18th, 2019. The Guardians won in OT with a final score of 9-8. ]] With what is perhaps the most known rivalry in the league, the Guardians and Ravers have played more games against each other than any other teams, which is due to the fact that the two have met in the Championships or Playoffs a total of 11 times, on top of the 4 total meetings in the regular season. Los Angeles Cyclones The Los Angeles Cyclones are known as the second best team in Rocket League World since Season 6 or 8. When the two play each other, it is always considered a must-watch game, since two of the best teams go against each other, and have ever since become a rivalry. Moscow Rovers The Rovers and Ravers are one of the few rivals that have a nickname, being "The Battle of the R-Vers", being that the two have a similar team name. The rivalry mostly exists because of the team names being similar, but also because of the noticeable increase in demolitions during each game, where Bone Shaker usually demolishes Yuri. Osaka Mammoths Similarly to the Rovers - Ravers rivalry, this rivalry is one of the few that have a nickname, being "The Battle of Japan", being that both teams are located in Japan. Playoff Meetings #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Osaka (Won) #Tokyo VS San Francisco (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Won) #Tokyo VS Rio de Janeiro (Won) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Lost) #Tokyo VS London (Won) #Tokyo VS Rio de Janeiro (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Dubai (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Won) #Tokyo VS Rio de Janeiro (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS London (Won) #Tokyo VS London (Won) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Won) #Tokyo VS Sydney (Won) #Tokyo VS London (Lost) #Tokyo VS Moscow (Won) #Tokyo VS New York (Won) #Tokyo VS Moscow (Won) #Tokyo VS Dubai (Won) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Won) #Tokyo VS New York (Won) Championship Meetings #Tokyo VS San Francisco (Won) #Tokyo VS Moscow (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS London (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS New York (Won) #Tokyo VS Berlin (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Sydney (Won) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Lost) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Lost) #Tokyo VS Dubai (Lost) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Won) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS London (Lost) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Lost) #Tokyo VS Los Angeles (Won) #Tokyo VS Osaka (Lost) #Tokyo VS Vancouver (Lost) #Tokyo VS Osaka (Lost) Trivia *The Ravers are the only team to change their logos and replace players (Slider with Heater) *The Ravers' previous colors were Orange and Black, and Gray and White. *The name of the team was decided in a vote on December 29th, 2016. The results were: **1: 69% The Tokyo Ravers **2: 15% The Tokyo Rods **3: 8% The Tokyo Mints **4: 8% The Tokyo Dull Shades ***Before the poll, the team name was originally going to be the Tokyo Barracudas. The logo was kept as a "Neon Barracuda", because of the "fearsome appearance" of a Barracuda in real life. Gallery Ravers Logo.png|The logo without text Category:Champions Category:Asia